The Hanssen Family, Part II--Letters in Blood
by Ezekiel Harbinger
Summary: Although no Voyager characters are in this one, it's a sequel to a story I posted here. WARNING: Read The Hanssen Family or you'll be completely confused as to what the frell is going on.


STAR TREK: THE HANSSEN FAMILY #2-LETTERS IN BLOOD   
  
Benjamin --  
In light of the recent loss of Captain Michael Reitman Eddington of the U.S.S. Morton in the attempted apprehension of Commanders Deanna Troi and William Thomas Riker, I have been asked to write this letter to you. As Michael's X/O for the past four years, I'm sure you're aware that Starfleet has promoted me to Captain. In fact, I can't help that you're somehow responsible for that. Well, wish me luck. My ship, as well as the O'Bannon, King, and Logan, is out for revenge. We will find these two, and we will bring them to justice.  
--Captain Ezri Dax  
  
Old Man-  
All the best,  
Benjamin.  
  
Benjamin-  
On a tip from our old friend Morn, we were able to track Riker and Troi to the capital of Betazed. Once there, Troi managed to evade us, but we were able to catch Commander Riker. DNA scans, compared with scans of every Riker that Starfleet has ever encountered, indicate that this was Thomas Riker, not his template. I will inform you of any changes in our journey as time permits.  
--Dax  
  
Old Man-  
Any speculation as to what happened to the real Commander Riker?  
  
Benjamin-  
It's horrible! Absolutely horrible! Troi was able to turn everyone on Ferenginar against us! Rom...oh, God...Rom's killed Julian, Benjamin. He killed my husband. All because of that bitch Troi. This isn't just a job done out of human decency, anymore. This is personal.  
--Dax  
  
Old Man,  
I am very sorry to hear of your husband's passing. I promise you, Troi will be brought to justice.   
--Benjamin  
  
Benjamin-  
Alpha ceta gamma Browder Charlie echo nin-HELLO, BENJAMIN. I BELIEVE YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS. BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS, YOUR PRECIOUS EZRI, HER SYMBIOTE, THIS CREW, AND THE CREW OF ALL THESE OTHER SHIPS WILL BE DEAD. I AM DICTATING THIS LETTER TO YOU AS I TEAR THE SYMBIOTE FROM EZRI'S LIFELESS BODY WITH MY BARE HANDS, AND CRUSH IT IN MY GRIP. THE SYMBIOTE IS GONE, NOW, ADMIRAL. I HAVE SWALLOWED IT WHOLE. LIKE CHICKEN, AS ONE OF MY PROTEGES WOULD PUT IT. NOW I-  
  
An incoming message? From who? Troi decided to set up a mental illusion against whoever it was when she answered it.  
  
She appeared to the messenger as Ezri Dax, wife of Julian Bashir. Everything on the ship seemed in working order.  
  
"Greetings, Captain Dax," said Captain Geordi LaForge of the U.S.S. Enterprise.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with, Captain?" the Ezri/Troi asked.  
  
"I've been trying to raise the other ships in your fleet, but there doesn't seem to be anyone on board. Was there a battle of some sort?"  
  
"Everything appears nominal," she said, forcing her mental influence over her supposed friend.  
  
"Are you po...Deanna?"  
  
At this point in time, Deanna Troi took control of Epidimous Scott, the chief engineer of the Enterprise and the grandson of Montgomery Scott, forced him over to the Warp Core...and destroyed the ship. All 895 people aboard were killed.  
  
Deanna Troi, pleased with what she had done, navigated her way through the corridors of space.  
  
  
"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Senator Tragon of the Romulan Empire said. "Deanna Troi must be captured and executed immedeatly!"   
  
Sisko rubbed his eyes. He had been up all night mourning Ezri and the loss of everyone on those five ships.  
  
"I agree, Senator, but if your people have found a way to-"  
  
"What he means," Chancellor Martok said, "is that we all know about your secret psychic black operations programs that the Tal'Shiar are running."  
  
Ambassador Worf grunted. Sisko flashed him a look that seemed to say "Glad to have you back, old friend."  
  
During this, Senator Tragon went into the back room to contact his superiors. Odo, who had been lurking in the corner with his back to his comrades, turned to face them.  
"Do you really think he'll do it, Benjamin?"  
  
"I hope so, Odo," he said. "If we're to catch Deanna Troi alive..."  
  
"That can be arranged," Senator Tragon said, emerging from the room with Federation President Jean-Luc Picard.  
  
"Show them what you showed me," Picard said, trying not to notice Sisko's glance of hatred towards him. Sisko was never going to trust him, and Picard knew it.  
  
The baseball on Admiral Sisko's desk began to levitate and cross the room. It stopped eye-level to every person in the room as of to greet him. Finally, the ball landed in Senator Tragon's hand.  
  
"Your new weapon," Tragon said. "Telekenesis. Telepathy. Mind control. Flight. We have ways of making men time times stronger, faster, and more intelligent than you can dream of."  
  
"500 warships, 400 officers apiece," Picard said. "No more, no less."  
  
"Agreed," Tragon said.  
  
Picard seemed to notice something in the air after that. No, that's impossible, he dismissed quickly. There would never be a look of respect in Sisko's eyes for him.  
  
  
"Ben!" Odo yelled from the opposite side of the room. "Take a look at this!"  
  
Those assembled in the room turned their heads to the holo-screen. It was a news report.  
  
"Michael Padgett and Reginald Barclay were found murdered in their homes today, with letters in blood, apparently from the killer, on the wall. Both men were heavy factors in what has come to be known as the Hanssen Family Scandal..."  
  
"My God," Worf said. "She's on Earth!"  
  
"I don't like the idea anymore than you do, Ambassador," Picard said. "But I think I know where she's headed next." He turned to Tragon. "In case I'm wrong," he said, "have your ships cloaked and ready."  
  
"Understood," Tragon said.  
  
  
Starfleet Penetentiary's power levels seemed to be dropping, and the Hologram was worried. Then he realized he had nothing to fear. He'd welcome "death" at this point. But he never counted on death being a woman.  
  
"Doc Savage," Deanna Troi said, entering his cell. "I have come for you."  
  
The whole of it finally hit the Hologram. It was her all alone.  
  
"Computer," he said. "Safeties off!"  
  
"Well played, Savage," she said. "Well played. Computer, enable complete cell control, authorization Beta 6 gamma fourteen Moore."  
  
"Computer," the Hologram said. "Rifle."  
  
A rifle appeared in the Hologram 's hands...but not before all the power in the jail went out. In the final few moments that his program existed for, the Hologram thought he saw a faint smile on Troi's face...  
  
"Well played," Troi said. "But not well enough."  
  
By the time Starfleet Security had gotten to the Hologram's cell, they were too late. Troi was gone, and the blood of one of the guard's had a message scrawled on the wall...  
  
A FAMILY REUNITED  
  
  
Old Man-  
I need you now. I wish you were still here. When she died, I told Jadzia that Curzon had been my mentor, and that she had been my friend. You were my closest confidant, Ezri. And now that I know that there will never be another Dax, my heart bleeds. I miss you. But I want you to know that we'll get the one who did this to you. We'll get her and we will make her pay for what she has done.  
From a speech made by Admiral Benjamin Sisko at the joint funeral of Captain Ezri Tigan and the Dax Symbiote.  
  
  
It wasn't until eight months later that Tragon, Sisko, Picard, Odo, Martok, and Worf caught up to Troi. The SuperRoms, as the psychic Romulans came to be known, cut the journey time from decades down to less than a year. Troi left a path of destruction in her wake, but was taken out when the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-F got close enough to her to lock in on her signal and beam her into space. She froze to death, and then the Enterprise set her phasers, and fired.  
  
There was no funeral for Troi. There was no trial for her henchmen, as they were as victimized as their victims. Rom commited suicide after awakening from his daze. Nog became the Grand Nagus after that.   
  
Admiral Benjamin Sisko died in his sleep at the ripe old age of 145. He never got over Dax's death.  
  
Odo rejoined the Great Link shortly after Troi's capture. He remains there to this day.  
  
Ambassador Worf still serves the Klingon Empire, but now as Chancellor, successor to Martok, who died honorably: in battle.  
  
Senator Tragon became the most-honored Romulan in all of recorded history. He was also able to finally help Ambassador Spock build that metaphorical bridge to Vulcan, and their two races were once again at peace.  
  
Michael Padgett and Reginald Barclay are buried at Starfleet Memorial Cemetary in San Francisco, California on Earth.  
  
President Jean-Luc Picard's current whereabouts are unknown.  
  
  



End file.
